El Valle del Fin
by Dai-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: La legendaria pelea se estaba desarrollando y una única kunoichi se dirigía hacía allí, ella los conocía a ambos pero eran tan distintos como parecidos. Y tomó una decisión que cambio el rumbo de los acontecimientos. MadaraxMitoxHashirama.


**Los personajes no son míos sino del gran Mashashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la historia ha salido de mi mente.**

**Disclaimer: UA. Algunos personajes contienen OoC**

**Pareja: Madara-Mito-Hashirama.**

**El Valle del Fin.**

Mito se encontraba corriendo a toda prisa hacía el valle a kilómetros de Konoha, uno de sus familiares la acababa de informar que se estaba produciendo una batalla como nunca había sucedido entre Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha. Al momento que pronunciaron sus nombres no dudó ni un segundo en correr al campo de batalla, no podía permitir que se mataran entre ellos, no sin antes hablar con él.

Mito Uzumaki no se había cambiado siquiera de ropa, llevaba puesto uno de sus kimonos de color blanco con un lazo negro sujeto a la cintura. Su pelo estaba recogido con sus dos moños a cada lado pero de vez en cuando el fleco le molestaba en la vista pero eso no hizo que bajara el ritmo, debía llegar antes de que se mataran entre ambos.

Recordó cuando no se habían formado aún las Aldeas y el sistema que hoy conocemos, el Clan Senju era uno de los más fuertes junto con el Clan Uchiha, los cuales eran rivales, haciendo que los líderes de los dos clanes se enfrentaran en varias ocasiones. Era inevitable que se enfrentara Hashirama contra Madara, ya que en esa época, cuando una nación contrataba a los Senju, los otros rivales contrataban a los Uchihas ya que eran los únicos capaces de enfrentarse contra ellos. Fue en esa época cuando conoció por primera vez a Madara.

_Flashback_

_Mito se encontraba en un bosque con la misión de buscar el campamento del clan Hōzuki, un clan que vivía en el País de la lluvia y había sido contratado por uno de los enemigos del clan Senju. Ella debía investigar si los rumores de que se habían asentado cerca de la zona era verdad y reportarlo a sus superiores. _

_Ocultó su chakra y coloco algunas trampas en caso de ser necesaria una huida precipitada. Siguió avanzando con prudencia, buscando algún indicio de que algún clan estuviese por la zona, pero no notó nada fuera de lo normal. Decidió seguir avanzando aún con algo de precaución, notó a lo lejos una gran masa de chakra que no se movía. _

_-Puede ser verdad eso del asentamiento por parte de los Hōzuki. Pensó para si misma antes de ocultarse y avanzar con seguridad hacía la masa, necesitaba alguna evidencia clara antes de poder reportar a su capitán. _

_Avanzó y se escondió entre los arbustos a cierta distancia, estaba lo suficientemente alejada para que no la notaran y poder comprobar con seguridad si eran miembros del clan para huir rápidamente. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que allí no se encontrara nadie del clan que iba buscando sino cinco o seis miembros del clan Uchiha y lo peor es que entre ellos pudo distinguir perfectamente a su líder, Madara Uchiha._

_Su figura imponente y el pelo negro hasta la cintura lo hacían destacar de entre el resto de Uchihas. Tenía una camisa de cuello alto negra con el símbolo del clan en la espalda como todos los de su clan y pantalón azul con vendas en los extremos. En la cintura, tenía un cinturón venda que sostenía una bolsa que seguramente tenía herramientas ninja además de su característico abanico de guerra atado a la espalda. _

_Mito sopesó cuál sería su mejor opción, debía terminar su misión y averiguar si los Hōzuki estaban en la zona pero con seis Uchiha en la zona y con Madara entre ellos lo más lógico era posponerla. Por lo tanto decidió salir antes de que se dieran cuenta que estaba aquí, se dio la vuelta para correr en la otra dirección cuando una voz la detuvo._

_-¿Vas a algún lado pelirroja? – Mito alzó el rostro topándose con la sonrisa socarrona de Madara Uchiha, nunca se había encontrado tan cerca de él. Pero no dudó ni un segundo en tomar un kunai de su bolsa y lanzarlo en dirección a él, que lo esquivo hábilmente colocándose de nuevo delante de ella que intento huir. –Tranquila no tengo ganas de bailar contigo. Aún._

_Mito escaneo la zona rápidamente para detectar a los otros ninjas pero no detectó a nadie, incluso aunque fueran muy buenos escondiéndose ella sería capaz de notarlos. Pero no estaban cerca sino avanzando en la dirección contraria a ellos, solo se encontraban Madara y ella aquí. _

_-¿Qué buscas aquí? O más bien, ¿a quien buscas?- Interrogó Madara con una pose de tranquilidad total que enfureció a Mito aunque no lo mostrara, ella no sería tan fuerte como Hashirama pero era capaz de proporcionar una buena pelea. _

_-Eso a ti no te importa. –Respondió con calma, analizando la situación. Se enfrentaría a él, tenía más de un as bajo la manga cortesía del clan Uzumaki. Más le valdría a Madara no subestimarla. _

_-Bueno… pero quítate esa idea de la cabeza pelirroja- Dijo volviendo a poner su sonrisa socarrona de antes –No voy a pelear contigo. Tengo algo más importante que hacer._

_Mito entrecerró los ojos con cierta desconfianza y totalmente alerta, si no la iba a obligar a hablar y no iba a pelear ¿Por qué fue a por ella?_

_-¿Entonces para que has venido?-Preguntó intrigada, Madara era conocido por ser un amante de las batallas pero ahora negaba querer una._

_-Sentía curiosidad, ninguno de mis hombres te noto en ningún momento. Significa que eres buena, y algo desafiante por tu postura actual. Pero como he dicho nuestra pelea se debe retrasar, tengo algo más importante que hacer.- Con esto último Madara saltó hasta un árbol por encima de Mito que solo lo observaba –Nos veremos Mito Uzumaki. _

_Fin Flashback_

Después de volver a su campamento tras esa leve charla con el Uchiha informó a sus superiores de lo que había sucedido. Unos días más tarde volvió para continuar con su misión pero lo que se encontró es que el campamento del clan Hōzuki que estaba situado por donde ella buscó la última vez estaba destruido. Se entero que habían sufrido un ataque por parte de los Uchiha, Mito supuso que fue el grupo de Madara que tenía como misión hacerlos retroceder o eliminarlos.

Paró un segundo de correr, la parte baja del kimono se le pegaba a los tobillos por la humedad y la suciedad provocando que le dificultara el paso, se agacho y tomando un kunai corto la tela hasta que le llego a las rodillas. Ya no molestaría más, con el kimono tan corto dejó al descubierto una pequeña cicatriz en el muslo izquierdo consecuencia de una de sus peleas con Madara.

Al final se volvieron a encontrar tiempo después y la pelea fue inevitable, le hizo frente y dio batalla. Pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella, y si no llega a ser porque Hashirama apareció para enfrentarse a Madara ella hubiese acabado capturada como el mismo Uchiha le afirmo que haría al inicio de la pelea.

Estaban en medio de otra misión de reconocimiento donde tuvieron un encontronazo con los Uchiha, el problema es que ya no estaban ellos solos y por tanto la pelea era inevitable. Además por la gran relación entre los Uzumaki y los Senju cada vez que contrataban a estos últimos ellos también entraban en el conflicto y por tanto los Uchiha tenían orden de atacarlos.

_Flashback_

_Mito había usado casi todo su chakra, tosía sangre por los golpes proporcionados por Madara pero se negaba a dejar que el cansancio ganara. Además, Madara también lucía cansado, pero por desgracia no estaba tan agotado como ella._

_-Pelirroja déjalo ya. No quiero matarte. – Dijo Madara tomando del suelo uno de los tantos kunais utilizados por ambos, habían pasado del genjutsu al taijutsu y sin embargo en ningún momento había activado el tan famoso Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno que consiguió gracias al sacrificio de su hermano según los rumores, ella creyó en esa información firmemente pero entonces eso solo significaba que la estaba menospreciando y no lo iba a permitir. _

_Mito formo rápidamente unos sellos para formar un jutsu de su clan, era su golpe maestro y estaba totalmente confiada en que le iba a causar un gran daño a Madara._

_-Con esto aprenderás a no menospreciarme Uchiha – Con esa declaración hizo que Madara se pusiera totalmente serio, ya tenía su atención. Casi estaba apunto de activarlo cuando un golpe se lo impidió, eran unas enormes raíces que se dirigían directamente a Madara. Tuvo que apartarse rápidamente de donde se encontraba; Hashirama Senju había llegado y con él su oportunidad de demostrarle a Madara a no menospreciarla. _

_Una gran bola de fuego salió desde donde estaba anteriormente Madara provocando una gran nube de humo en toda la zona, y tras eso una presencia apareció tras ella. _

_-Tendremos que posponer nuestra charla pelirroja. Tranquila iré por ti – Tras eso sintió como paso su mano por su pelo soltando uno de sus moños con un pequeño tirón, gimió un poco por el tirón. Él le había arrancado algo de pelo. _

_Con eso la presencia de Madara desapareció tras ella, y también todo el humo de la zona. A lo lejos vio a un hombre de pie, era Hashirama Senju. Tenía la piel oscura, unos ojos marrones y una larga cabellera que llegaba a sus hombros. Encima de la habitual ropa negra de los ninjas llevaba puesto una armadura blindada de color rojo posicionada por su pecho, hombros, muslos y antebrazos. En cada lado del cuello lleva el símbolo del Clan Senju. _

_Mito sintió un apretón en el estomago, a pocos pasos de ella el gran Hashirama Senju líder del clan Senju y gran reconocido ninja, estaba allí. Nunca lo había visto tan cerca. Mito se sobresalto cuando él se giro hacía ella, era muy guapo. Intentó caminar en su dirección pero un calambrazo en su pierna izquierda la hizo jadear de dolor, miró hacía su pierna. Tenía un corte en el muslo que sangraba bastante supuso que sería producto de algún kunai, Mito chasqueo la lengua. Seguramente dejaría cicatriz. _

_-Deben mirarte eso.-Mito levantó la vista para encontrarse con Hashirama delante suyo observando su muslo con sangre. Tenía el ceño fruncido con una leve preocupación, Mito se sonrojo. _

_-Estoy bien, puedo curármelo sola. –Mito hizo unos sellos con las manos antes de que chakra verde saliera de sus manos parando la hemorragia. No tenía el suficiente chakra para curar perfectamente su herida, además tenía otras más importantes que curar antes. Se dio cuenta que Hashirama no se había movido de su lugar- ¿Estas herido? Puedo curarte, aún me queda chakra suficiente._

_-Estoy bien. Los Uchiha se fueron y con ellos Madara, no nos peleamos como siempre. Así que no fui herido – Informo a Mito la cuál solo asintió y localizo las heridas más importantes; dos costillas rotas, montón de rasguños por todo el cuerpo, hematomas y baja en chakra. Debía descansar urgentemente. –Fue increíble lo que hiciste aquí. Solo unos pocos son capaces de mantener el ritmo con Madara, eres muy fuerte. _

_-No utilizo el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, si lo hubiese usado no habría durado nada contra él. –Rebatió Mito con cierta amargura, era una gran kunoichi y miembro del clan Uzumaki. No le gustaba que la menospreciaran. _

_-Solo con el sharingan normal muchos antes que tú han caído, créeme eres muy fuerte Uzumaki. –Elogió Hashirama haciendo que Mito se sonrojara de nuevo, ella sabía que era fuerte aunque no le gustara presumir como a Madara pero que una persona como Hashirama te lo dijera solo conseguía subir la moral. _

_-Muchas gracias. _

_Fin Flashback_

Para Mito ambos hombres eran completamente opuestos pero a la vez iguales, luchaban por lo que creían y ante todo amaban a su clan. La gran diferencia era que Hashirama creía en la paz y unidad mientras que Madara no.

Por ello fue el líder de los Senju, Hashirama Senju quien se acercó al clan Uchiha con una oferta que era la de poner fin a la lucha constante entre ambos. Aunque Madara no quería la paz con los Senju, el resto del Clan Uchiha querían poner fin a los combates, y Madara no tenía más remedio que estar de acuerdo con su decisión. Los Senju y Uchiha, y todos los clanes que habían conquistado se unieron para formar la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Así se formó la Aldea en la cuál ella se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo, era la intermediaría entre su pueblo Uzushiogakure y Konohagakure. Por ello mantenía un contacto con Hashirama y Madara, ambos eran los posibles Hokages de Konoha.

Y con eso empezó la verdadera disputa sobre quien sería Hokage, y ella se encontró en medio de todo ese caos.

_Flashback_

_Mito se encontraba sentada al lado de Hashirama, alrededor suyo se encontraban el resto de los jefes de clanes, los Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara… y así seguía la lista pero el que más destacaba era Madara Uchiha con el rostro con una mueca. _

_Casi todos estaban de acuerdo que el nuevo líder debía ser Hashirama y no él, y por tanto Madara no se encontraba muy feliz. Mito podía jurar que en cualquier momento activaría el Mangekyo y los quemaría a todos con el Amaterasu. Pero por suerte Hashirama intervino, diciendo que la reunión continuaría más tarde para que así todos pudieran hablar con sus respectivos clanes y confirmar de una vez quien sería el líder. _

_Mito espero a que todos salieran de la sala, ahora solo quedaban ellos tres sentados. Se removió incomoda en su asiento, el ambiente era un tanto incómodo, al final decidió salir ella primero. Iba caminando por el pasillo para poder tomar algo de aire cuando un tirón a su muñeca de parte de alguien la adentro en una sala a oscuras. Tomo rápidamente un kunai colocándolo en el cuello de su atacante pero solo obtuvo una risa oscura._

_-¿Qué haces Madara? –Preguntó Mito reconociendo su chakra, no retiro en ningún momento el kunai de su cuello. _

_-Quería hablar contigo a solas. –Respondió encogiendo los hombros, Mito ya era capaz de vislumbrarlo un poco en la oscuridad. _

_-Podías pedírmelo. _

_-No has dicho nada en la reunión. ¿A quién apoya tu clan? –Preguntó ignorando el reproche de ella._

_-Es bastante obvio que apoyamos a Hashirama, será un muy buen líder. Es justo, honesto, valiente y lo más importante, para él Konoha es su familia. _

_-¿Yo no soy todo eso?- Preguntó con dureza Madara tomando de la muñeca a Mito apartando de esta manera el kunai de su cuello._

_-El clan Uzumaki no pertenece a Konoha, eso es solo una opinión. Al final nosotros no votamos. Eso lo decide el pueblo de Konoha y tú no eres el favorito. Lo lamento por ti. –Habló con total honestidad Mito, para ella Madara había sido un buen líder para los Uchiha pero en el fondo no estaba muy segura sí sería igual de bueno para el pueblo. _

_-¿Y cuál es tu opinión? –Madara acortó la distancia entre ambos, en ningún momento Mito hizo la intención de retroceder ante él._

_-Creo que Hashirama sería un buen líder.-Respondió con honestidad, cuando repentinamente Madara estrelló sus labios contra los de ella de forma un tanto violenta, le paso el brazo por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca y sujetarla con fuerza para que no se apartara. La otra mano aún le sujetaba la muñeca, Mito intento apartarse pero solo consiguió que se apretara más contra ella. Por lo tanto utilizo sus cadenas de chakra para empujarlo contra la pared y lo inmovilizo con ellas. Mito respiraba entrecortadamente, sentía los labios calientes e hinchados por el beso tan brusco de Madara y le dolía los pelos de la nuca por donde la sujeto. _

_-No te atrevas a vol…_

_-Yo soy mejor que Hashirama – La interrumpió Madara librándose fácilmente de sus cadenas, la miraba con lujuria pero Mito pudo ver sobretodo odio, odio hacía Hashirama._

_Madara salió de la habitación sin volver a mirarla. _

_Y Mito salió al poco tras arreglarse para que nadie notara lo que había pasado, decidió que no le diría a nadie lo que había pasado en esa habitación._

_Fin Flashback_

En esa misma sesión decidieron que Hashirama sería el líder, Madara salió abruptamente de la habitación gritando su inconformidad con la decisión tomada. Solo cinco días después abandonó la aldea jurando venganza, y Mito no podía creer lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Ella ya había notado el odio de Madara a Hashirama pero no pensó que llegaría al nivel de jurar venganza y huir de la aldea, esa misma noche Mito lloró por el destino que Madara había elegido para sí mismo.

Un repentino escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, le llego un fuerte chakra desde la zona donde se suponía que se estaba desarrollando la pelea. Mito supo al instante que ese chakra no era de ninguno de ellos, era algo mucho más fuerte.

Y cuando salió del bosque pudo saber que era exactamente, un zorro gigante con sus nueve colas ondeando se observaba en la lejanía, no se encontraban muy lejos de ella pero el Sharingan en el ojo del demonio conocido como el Kyubi no auguro nada bueno para ella. Por todas partes había socavones en el suelo, raíces de árboles invocados por Hashirama y miles de armas por todas partes. Mito respiro profundamente antes de correr hacía ellos, debía ayudar a Hashirama.

La luna iluminaba todo el lugar, Hashirama fue visible para ella. Estaba sangrando y se notaba muy cansado, al igual que Madara que lanzaba ataques con su abanico. Pero Hashirama era capaz de esquivarlos hábilmente, ambos eran los mejores ninjas que había visto nunca y seguramente no existiría nadie como ellos nunca.

Hashirama utilizó el Mokuton a lo que Madara respondió con el Kyubi para detener su ataque, pero Madara no pudo prever el siguiente movimiento de Hashirama. Con un jutsu que ella misma le había enseñado consiguió romper el control de Madara sobre el kyubi, Mito observó como el sharingan desaparecía de los ojos del Kyubi, el problema es que ahora el Kyubi estaba sin control y no muy lejos de la aldea de Konoha.

Mito miró hacía Hashirama de nuevo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por Konoha. En ese mismo instante Mito tomó una decisión, empezó a formar unos sellos secretos de su clan, y con sus cadenas de chakra agarró al Kyubi a la vez. Ahora tanto Hashirama como Madara la estaban mirando fijamente, por un lado Madara con su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno activado y por el otro Hashirama que tenía sangre por la comisura de sus labios y la veía sorprendido. Mito terminó los sellos, abrió de forma brusca su kimono dejando el descubierto su estómago y pechos cubiertos por vendas.

-¡Jutsu de sellado! –Gritó antes de colocar su mano en el estómago donde se dibujaron unos extraños símbolos. El chakra del Kyubi empezó a ser absorbido dentro de ella y gracias a sus cadenas no fue capaz de huir.

Mito cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar, dolía mucho la absorción del Kyubi dentro de ella. No era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo era capaz de seguir manteniendo el sello hasta que el Kyubi fuese totalmente absorbido por ella.

Las cadenas cayeron con un ruido sordo al suelo, el Kyubi había desaparecido.

Mito se sintió desvanecer, el jutsu había sido muy potente y consumió casi todo su chakra. Pero pudo oír como gritaban su nombre, alzo la cabeza. Hashirama venía corriendo hacía ella, a lo lejos Madara cortaba mas raíces que salían del suelo.

Hashirama la cogió en brazos y salió de la zona de batalla, la deposito suavemente en el suelo antes de volver a por Madara que ahora corría hacia ellos. Mito respiraba con dificultad, lo único que consiguió ver fue una gran luz que la cegó momentáneamente y un ruido justo en el lugar donde Madara y Hashirama se encontraban y tras eso nada.

Solo silencio.

Delante de ella no había nadie, Mito se levanto con prisa e intento localizar el chakra de los dos. El de Hashirama estaba ahí pero no había ni rastro de Madara por ninguna parte, Mito corrió al lugar donde localizo el chakra de Hashirama. Estaba tumbado en el suelo jadeando, Mito se colocó a su lado para comprobar su estado, estaba muy mal herido pero con todo eso seguía despierto puesto que abrió los ojos y la miró.

-¿Estas bien Mito? –Preguntó de manera entrecortada por el cansancio, intentó incorporarse a lo que ella lo ayudo al momento.

-Estoy bien. Eres tú quien me preocupa, estas muy mal. –Dijo con preocupación, solo esperaba que alguien hubiese salido del pueblo como ella y vinieran a ayudarlos.

-El Kyubi. Lo has sellado en ti.- Comentó Hashirama mirando hacía su estomago descubierto, el cuál tenía las marcas del sellado. Mito se miro el estomago, ahora era la Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

-Si; no podía permitir que fuese a Konoha y la destruyera. –Dijo con seguridad Mito, había pasado mucho tiempo en el pueblo y no quería que fuera destruido, Konoha era el hogar que tanto quería Hashirama. Él asintió lentamente.

-¿Dónde esta Madara? –Preguntó al poco mirando hacía todos los lados, Mito intento volver a localizarlo pero no consiguió nada otra vez.

-No lo siento en ningún lado. Ha desaparecido – Contestó Mito, ambos sabían que eso solo significaba una cosa.

Madara había muerto.

Posiblemente por el choque de técnicas de ambos, y su cadáver se encontraba en alguna parte de todo este territorio destruido.

-Mito. –Hashirama la llamo haciendo que ella volviera a centrar su atención en él –Lo siento pero ahora que eres Jinchuriki no puedo dejar que vuelvas a tu pueblo. Sería muy peligroso, estarás más segura en Konoha.

Mito se sonrojo levemente, Hashirama la miraba serio pero ella pudo ver en sus ojos que había algo más que simple protección en esa declaración.

A lo mejor algo de amor.

**********Aquí traigo un one-shot con un extraño trió que me llamo mucho la atención. He intentado que las personalidades de cada personaje intente parecerse lo mas posible a lo que se conoce de ellos, pero por motivos obvios Mito es casi que creada de mi imaginación.**

**********De manera informativa cuando Mito utiliza las cadenas de chakra son iguales a las que usa Kushina tanto en el manga como el anime. Estas habilidades son inventadas debido a la nula información sobre ella.**

**********Y me gustaría que expresaran su opinión sobre hacer una historia en base a este one-shot, realmente me quede con las ganas de desarrollar la historia de estos tres. Si me pedís que la desarrolle debo avisar que no vera la luz hasta mediados de Julio debido a mis exámenes finales. ¿Qué opináis?  
**

**********Gracias por lectura. Acepto opiniones de cualquier tipo. Un cordial saludo Dai-chan ^^**


End file.
